The Search Of Percy and Annabeth
by TeamLeoV247
Summary: First story... The crew on the Argo II searches for Percy and Annabeth but can they get there before Gaea does? TAKES PLACE AFTER THE MARK OF ATHENA! CONTAINS SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

POV: Piper

Piper had a really bad feeling in her gut. She gripped Katoptris and watched the horizon as the Argo II sailed over the water. Leo stood at the hull with his Wii remote and nun chuck anchored into his hand.

"Jason, next stop is Greece." Leo called. "It'll be a little change for you."

"Nah. Doesn't matter. I'm through with Rome." Jason replied. Piper agreed. She didn't really like Rome either. It was too classy. Piper was eager for Greece. Her dad had to study ancient Greek for a movie and Piper knew a lot about it. Piper turned around to see Jason approach her. "Hey, Pipes." He smiled. "Ease your dagger." Piper looked down at her hand that was clutching the dagger to find that her knuckles were completely white. Piper dropped the dagger in surprise.

"Hey, calm down Pipes." Jason said.

"Jason, something bad is going to happen." Piper whispered.

"Why do you think that?" Jason asked.

"I don't think it, I know it Jason. I saw it in Katoptris."

"Your dagger?" Jason looked down at Piper's dagger.

"Yeah." Piper murmured.

"Well… what happened in your dagger?" Jason asked.

"Uh… well…"

"Hey guys! Come here and see the epic view." Leo called from the hull. Piper was more than happy to get off the subject. Before Jason could say anything, Piper rushed over to the hull and the view took her breath away. The water flowed into river and then streams. Then surrounding that was green. Green as far as the eye could see.

"We're flying over Bulgaria." Leo informed Piper and Jason, who had just walked over there. Leo pulled a map out of his tool belt.

"Dude, wait. You use a map?" Jason asked. "Aren't you like the master of sailing?"

"Yeah, but try my sense of direction." Leo joked. "Anyway, if I'm right, we only have to sail two more days to get to Greece."

"Yup. If you're right… What's that supposed to mean?" Piper demanded.

"It means that if we don't run into many life-threatening monsters, we should reach Greece in about two days. Duh." Leo raised his hands in sarcasm.

"Gee… I wouldn't have guessed." Piper responded.

"Hey. Not to change the subject or anything, but I think my dad is angry at me…"

"Why? What did you do now?" Piper teased.

"I don't really know. Maybe it's this quest. Whenever I try to summon lightning, I only get tiny sparks." Jason explained.

"Oh." Piper mumbled. Their conversation was interrupted by Festus sending a fierce report of clicks, creaks, and whirs interrupted their conversation.

"Oh Holy Hera!" Leo exclaimed. "Venti! Very big Venti at two o'clock!" Piper ran back to grab her dagger.

"Hey, should I go down and wake up the others?" Jason asked.

"We will if we need them." Leo responded. "There are only two of them and there are three of us."


	2. Chapter 2

Jason

Jason grabbed his sword. Leo punched some numbers into his Archimedes spheres and Festus blew fire. Piper returned with Katoptris. Jason squinted into the sun to get a better look at the Venti. The one on the left held a large club and the other one wasn't armed at all.

"Hey Pipes," Jason asked. "Is this the thing that you saw in your dagger?"

"Um, yeah…"

"Well how did it end?" Leo asked.

"I'll just say it didn't end well…"

Jason almost fell off the ship when a big gust of wind knocked the Argo II off balance. Piper grabbed onto his shirt.

"Wait, isn't that the guy that tried to kill us at the Grand Canyon?" Leo shouted.

"Dylan?" Piper asked grimly. "Gods I hate that guy." She tightened her grip on Katoptris and gritted her teeth. The larger Venti thumped onto the ship. Dylan casually stepped on the Argo II and briskly walked over to Piper, who sneered in disgust.

"Remember me Piper?" Dylan smirked.

"How could I forget?" Piper placed her hands on her hips.

"Good, because now," Dylan raised his hands. "You won't forget me." He thrust his hands forward, sending a strong gust of wind at Piper, who was tossed backwards to the hull. She landed roughly and painfully next to Leo. Her dagger clattered to the side.

"Hey!" Jason yelled. "Back off dude!" Dylan turned around to meet Jason's glairing face. "Get-away-from-my-girlfriend." Jason was furious." He gripped the hilt of his sword.

"Why hello again." Dylan smirked. "I seem to remember you." Jason thrust his sword at Dylan's shoulder. Dylan simply raised his hand and Jason's sword flew to the side. "Alright. Let's do this easily." Dylan gestured his hands. "Hand over the weapons Lightning Boy."

"You already have mine." Jason raised his eyebrows. The large Venti surrounded Leo and Piper, who managed to sit up.

"Hey! Hey watch it!" Leo yelled as the Venti ripped off his tool belt then snatched Piper's dagger. Jason watched hesitantly as Leo pulled his Wii remote out and punched several buttons when the Venti wasn't looking. Jason saw Piper's eyes dart quickly to Festus then to the large Venti. Festus blew fire around the deck. Dylan and Jason ducked and Leo covered his head. The big Venti was singed, but unfortunately, Piper got the end of it.

"Piper!" He gasped. Part of him wanted to rush over to her and help her, but he knew his fight was with Dylan. Dylan slowly recovered from the fire and rose to his feet. Jason remanded low. He had a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Piper

Before Piper could react to anything, or even get her dagger, Dylan surrounded her with a tornado and slowly dragged her closer. Piper

struggled around but after being burnt to a crisp, her flailing turned to small arm movements. While doing this, Dylan grabbed Jason's first

sword and grasped it tightly. When Piper was in his reach, he grabbed her, held her over the air, and held the sword up to her neck. Piper closed

her eyes and Jason knew this was Katoptris's message.

"Move any of you, I dare you…" Dylan demanded. "If you do," Dylan brought the sword closer her neck. Piper struggled, kicking her dangling

feet and yelling curses in Latin.

"Oh, you're feisty today Piper." Dylan chuckled. Piper stopped moving.

"Put me down." Piper ordered, using her best charmspeak. Dylan grinned. He lowered the sword from her neck and released her from his grip.

When Piper's feet could touch the ground, she grabbed Dylan's shirt gently and pulled him to the side. When Dylan couldn't see Leo, Piper

franticly gestured to Leo to slide her Katoptris. Thankfully, Leo got the memo and soon, Piper was gripping her dagger.

"Hold me" Piper commanded. She hoped Jason knew what she was doing. Dylan grabbed Piper's shoulders and twirled her to the side. Piper

was disgusted, but played along and positioned her dagger over Dylan's shoulder.

Piper knew what was coming next, but maybe she could change it. She, Percy, and Jason had changed the vision of drowning. Piper closed her

eyes and brought the dagger down hard and fast.

Piper felt a deep pain in her chest. Her own dagger had been shoved out of her hand, into her. She gasped for air and fell to the ground. Her

own blood surrounded her.


	4. Chapter 4

**By the way I don't own anything. Credit To Rick...**

**-TeamLeoV**

**Ps. I will have other stories soon**

Leo

Leo watched as Piper fell to the ground and then looked at Jason. He yelled furiously and lunged at Dylan, his sword ready. Leo stood

there, not exactly sure what to do. His answer was given to him when he heard a loud noise come from behind him. The big Ventus stood up,

enraged. Leo jumped back and looked nervously at it.

"Uh… Hi?" Leo guessed. The Venti smacked Leo and he flew and hit the side of the ship.

"Wrong…" Leo groaned. The Venti charged at him.

"Hey! Back off… again!" Leo yelled as his tool belt was ripped off him again. The Venti grunted and pulled something out of his large

pocket. Rope? Why did he keep rope in his pocket? Leo's question, once again, was answered when the Venti kneeled down and started

wrapping up his feet.

"Get away from me you overgrown cloud!" Leo screamed. He kicked his feet around, trying to avoid the rope. Leo screamed and kicked,

but the Ventus pulled another surprise out of his pocket. An old greasy rag was soon shoved into Leo's mouth. He was reminded of the time

that Chrysaor attacked their ship, but that time, Leo was defeated by a bunch of dolphins and Hedge was gagged instead of him. Hopefully there

weren't a bunch of dolphins in that guy's pocket too.

Leo struggled in the fresh bonds that bound his hands and feet.

"Let me go!" Leo shouted, although his words barely came out. The Venti lifted Leo over his head and slammed him down on the deck. Leo

almost passed out then. He was raised over the Venti's head once more and was thrown down again. Leo's eyes rolled to the back of his head

and everything went blurry. He felt himself being lifted up again and soon enough he slammed into the ground, but this time, it all went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason

Jason rolled underneath Dylan to escape from his flailing sword. Jason's sword. He knew that they should've woken up the others.

Outnumbered, his left arm. Jason swung his sword at Dylan's chest but Dylan deflected it with Jason's sword and firmly pushed Jason to the

ground.

"Give up!" Yelled Dylan, as he tipped the peak of Jason's sword at Jason's throat.

"What do you want from us?" Jason spat.

"What do you think? The Athena Parthenos." Dylan acted as if it was obvious. "Now, look at your crew. You have one dying girl, an

unconscious boy and look at you, about to die. Any last words, before I take the Athena Parthenos and kill you once and for all?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Jason grinned. Jason yelled at the top of his lungs. "COACH HEDGE!" Dylan starred at Jason.

"What was that supposed to do?" Dylan smirked. Jason crossed his fingers. Sure enough, Jason heard heavy footsteps coming up the

stairs.

"Why do you kids make so much noise?" Hedge grumbled. "You interrupted my Pokémon episode and it was the part where-" Hedge

reached the top of the stairs. "Great Gaea!" Coach shouted. "Monsters!" Hedge whipped out his bat and started smacking Dylan. "I remember

you." Coach said in-between whacks. "You dragged me into the sky!" Coach kept hitting Dylan but he kept his sword at Jason's neck.

"Surrender you idiots! I am-" He was interrupted by a Chuck Norris roundhouse kick in his face. Dylan's sword clattered to the ground.

Jason flew up from the ground, grabbed his sword the familiar hilt in his hands, and stabbed Dylan in the back. Dylan immediately started to

crumble into dust. "No! I want the Athena Parthenos!" Dylan shrieked. Soon, the only remains of Dylan were a small pile of dust, which Hedge

blew around.

"DIE! DIE!" Hedge screamed furiously.

"Hey Coach," Jason offered. "He's gone now. Why don't you go and push the other one off the ship while I take care of Piper and Leo."

Hedge took off to get the other monster while Jason ran over to Piper.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason

"Oh my Gods, Piper." Jason breathed. Her dagger was still positioned in her abdomen and her breaths were short and shaky, like she was

gasping. Jason slowly pulled the dagger out and tossed it to the side. He inspected the wound and kissed Piper on the cheek.

"Jason!" Piper gasped. "Jason…" She whispered his name over and over again.

"It's going to be okay Piper. You'll be fine." Jason partly lifted up her shirt to see the wound more clearly. There was one clear puncture through

her lower stomach and her orange Camp Half-Blood was dark red around the wound. Jason placed one hand near the wound. Piper flinched at

Jason's touch, but let him inspect it. She tried to sit up, but Jason gently pushed her back down. "Hold on Piper." He helped her lean against the

mast.

"What happened Jason?" Jason was startled by Nico's scratchy voice.

"Uh…" Jason thought of what to say. "We tried to fight two Venti." Jason explained.

"Who's 'we'?" Nico asked.

"The three of us. Piper, Leo and myself." Jason turned back to Piper and sat next to her.

"Uh, where's Leo?" Nico asked.

"Oh shoot." Jason murmured. "Nico, please keep an eye on Piper. Don't let anything happen to her." He pleaded.

"Uh, Jason?" Nico stammered. Jason kissed Piper on the cheek and ran over in Leo's direction. 


	7. Chapter 7

Nico

Nico felt that Jason worried about Piper too much. He watched as Hedge smacked a large Venti with his bat. The Venti stumbled off the side of the Argo II, which dipped massively to the side. Nico quickly stood up to keep his balance, but Piper moaned slightly as she was dragged across the ship. Nico gasped and dove to the ground. He grabbed Piper's arm and used his other hand to grasp the mast. Piper screamed in terror as the entire ship seemed to turn sideways. Nico felt his hands slipping off the mast. Thankfully, the ship jerked back to the right position, but Nico and Piper landed hard on the deck. Piper exploded into a coughing fit while Nico collected himself and rushed over to Piper. He knelt next to her and tried to get her back to the mast.

"Nico, what's going on?" Hazel asked from behind. Nico whirled around. Hazel and Frank stood hand in hand behind them. Frank looked white as a ghost. "Nico where's Jason, Leo and-" Hazel gasped. "Oh Gods, Piper!" Hazel rushed past Nico and knelt down next to Piper. Jason returned with Leo in his arms, obviously unconscious, and up to his neck in bonds. "What kind of battle did you have up here?" Frank asked.

"A battle with two Venti." Jason said. "Hey, can someone help me with these ropes? I can't get them undone and Leo isn't really helping." Frank went over and ran his hands over the ropes.

"Hey, you might want to take the gag out of his mouth." Nico suggested. Jason snatched the greasy rag out of Leo's mouth and fiddled with the bonds around his feet. Frank stood up and left.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jason called. Frank ran over to the hull and retrieved Leo's tool belt.

"How's that going to help?" Frank reached his hand gingerly into the tool belt and casually pulled out a pocketknife and then smiled. "Frank! That's genius!" Jason exclaimed. Frank flipped open the knife and started cutting loose the ropes. Soon, Frank had them completely off and Leo was free, but not moving. Coach Hedge came back over, smacking his hands together.

"How was that?" He smirked.

"Uh…" Nico raised his eyebrows.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ps. I forgot to tell you- The first attack happened on the 24th day that Percy and Annabeth were in Tartarus. **

**Sorry for the confusion,**

**-TeamLeoV247 :D**

Leo

Leo woke up to Jason sitting on his bed and a deep throbbing in his head. The dim light hurt his eyes. Leo brought his hand up to forehead. There was a

freakishly large bump above his left eye. Leo sharply inhaled to the pain, which surprised Jason. He positioned himself to see Leo. His face was puffy and red.

"Jason? Were you crying?" Leo croaked.

" It's fine don't worry about it." Jason scrunched up his eyebrows.

"Gods Jason, what happened today?" Leo asked.

"Actually, it's been two days since the attack. You were unconscious." Jason explained.

"Is Piper alright?" Leo asked, his eyes widened. Jason looked away.

"Yeah, she's fine. Hazel gave her some ambrosia and nectar and has been helping her walk since yesterday..." Jason looked pained. Leo attempted to sit up,

but found it harder than usual. Jason helped him to prop up against the headboard. Leo groaned.

"Leo you took a hard blow. At least you remember everyone." Jason tried to look on the bright side. "Can you stand up?" Jason held his hand out and Leo

hesitantly took it. He pushed the bed sheets off and swung his feet off the bed. On shaky legs, Leo slowly stood, using Jason and the bed for support.

"Hey it's almost time for dinner." Jason said. "I'll help you up to the deck. I'm sure Festus will be happy to see you." Leo chuckled and hobbled to the door,

grasping Jason's hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Hazel

Hazel found herself cursing the gods for her bad luck. She raised her fist in fury as she stood up from being bucked off Arion for the third time

that day. "I'm just trying to ride you!" She scolded the horse. Hazel straightened her helmet and armor and slowly approached the bucking

horse.

"Arion? What has gotten into you?" Hazel questioned. Arion flung his head and padded the ground. Hazel slowly extended her hand and

grasped the reins. "Easy Arion..." Hazel calmed Arion. Hazel stepped forward and winced as she found a sharp pain in her thigh.

"Gods Arion, look what you did to me!" Hazel climbed back onto her horse and put her helmet back on. Arion raced across the water and

up the hill to where the Argo II was perched. When she reached the ship, he hopped off Arion and gazed over the water. A shiny object

caught her eye on the shore. Hazel squinted past the sun to find that thing was a bottle. Hazel slowly made her way down the hill to retrieve

the bottle so she could examine it. If was probably some old beer can that someone tossed into the ocean. Hazel grabbed the bottle and

dusted the sand off of it. The smell was awful. Hazel read the back of it.

The doors of death are locked tight

Escaping Hades' wrath

Upon the seventh moonlight night

Olden Greece will light your path

Hazel breathed in sharply. She ran back up the hill, the bottle in her grasp.


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing. Credit to Rick...**

Maggie

Maggie thought she had lost it. She scrambled across the stone walkway with her board. The giant dog trampled behind her, snarling. What

did it want with her? At first it had looked like a mastiff, like the one Maggie had back home. Then her vision changed. She had found herself

staring face to face with a giant dog with huge fangs and drool seeping out of its mouth.

Maggie found that she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going. She yelped as she fell into a large ravine and tumbled down the

rocky slope. Pain coursed through her whole body, especially her ankle. Her plank of wood had fallen next to her, thank goodness. Maggie tried

to stand up, but collapsed to the ground. Then she realized that her ankle was tilting oddly to the side. Maggie almost threw up. She saw the

demon dog at the top of the ravine. It bounded after her, into the ditch.

Maggie grabbed her plank of wood, with the rusty nails sticking out of it. The dog came close, so close that Maggie could feel the hot breath

against her face. Maggie swung the board. It smacked the dog in the side of the nose. It whimpered. Maggie almost felt bad for it. _No,_ she

thought. _This thing is a demon. It's trying to kill me..._

The dog lumbered back over. Maggie swung again. This time, he caught the board in its mouth. It snapped. The dog swiped its paw and the

claws hit Maggie in the face. She cried out in pain. Her vision tunneled. She could feel the blood running down her face and down her neck.

Some was caught in her mouth. The dog snapped two inched away from Maggie's face.

_I'm about to die._ Maggie thought. She closed her eyes, waiting for it to come. Instead she heard a deafening explosion, a whimper, and felt

dust fall onto her face. _Dust? _Maggie wondered. Maggie heard yelling and looked up. She saw a ship. _A ship in the sky? _She wondered. _I'm _

_hallucinating._ But it was a ship.


End file.
